Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a gate driver with improved performance and an electroluminescent display device including the same.
Description of the Related Art
As the information technology evolves, the market for display devices as media providing users with information is growing. Accordingly, various types of display devices such as an electroluminescence display device, a liquid-crystal display device and a quantum-dot display device are increasingly used.
A display device includes a display panel including a plurality of sub-pixels, a driver unit for driving the display panel, a power supply unit for supplying power to the display panel, etc. The driver unit includes a gate driver for supplying gate signals to the display panel, a data driver for supplying data signals to the display panel, etc.
For example, an electroluminescent display device can display images by supplying gate signals, data signals, etc. to sub-pixels so that light-emitting elements of the selected sub-pixels emit light. The light-emitting element can be implemented based on an organic material or an inorganic material.
An electroluminescent display device has various advantages because it displays images based on light generated from light-emitting elements in the sub-pixels. Accordingly, it is necessary to improve the accuracy of pixel driving circuits for controlling the emission of the sub-pixels. If the voltage is not accurately applied to the sub-pixels, there can be image quality issues such as uneven luminance in the vertical direction and cross-talk on the display panel.
In view of the above, a technique is under development for improving the accuracy of a gate driver of an electroluminescent display device to accurately transmit signals to sub-pixels.